Inocente, culpable
by Meiko-Malfoy
Summary: CAPÍTULO ÚNICO. Fic slash, amor entre hombres, basado en la 3ª película. Remus sufre tras saber que Peter está vivo ya que, por tanto, Sirius fue encarcelado siendo inocente. Ahora, él se siente culpable... Mogollón de flashbacks ;P Mejor lean ToT


Estas Navidades participé en un Amigo Invisible organizado por la comunidad La Torre y me tocó hacerle un regalito a **Carokada**; este fic fue el resultado y, lógicamente, está dedicado a ella .

Debería de haber más angustia ya que así lo pedía Carokada pero, como ya le dije a ella, simplemente ¡no me salía…! Júzguenlo ustedes mismos.

NOTAS:

… Como os daréis cuenta, la idea inicial se basa en el film de El prisionero de Azkaban, no en el libro.

… Mezclo **diversas formas de narración** en el fic, pero en su mayor parte son flashbacks (recuerdos narrados en tercera persona) que aparecen en letra normal. El resto, pensamientos de Remus e introducción, van en _cursiva_. ¡Espero que no os liéis!

... El editor de texto de y yo no nos llevamos bien, así que discúlpenme por separar algunos párrafos con guiones y cosas así; queda feo, pero peor sería que quedara todo pegado.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

… A Duare y Gaia, por organizar este reto navideño (Navidad 2007); sin ellas, este y otros muchos fics y fanarts no existirían.

… A María José, por escucharme y aconsejarme (sé que "preferías" el Draco/Harry; me plantearé acabarlo, aunque sea por no haberte tenido una hora al móvil en vano o.O'); a Mila, por aguantar la lectura de la mitad del fic (sin saber ni importarle nada de HP); y, especialmente, gracias a **Bea** por ayudarme a la hora de crear los últimos flashbacks y por ser mi beta (¡te portaste de maravilla¡¡Mil gracias!!)

------

_**INOCENTE, CULPABLE**_

_Remus Lupin tiene 34 años, aunque aparenta más, y esta noche más que nunca. Un mechón de cabellos canosos cae sobre su frente, cojea ligeramente mientras recorre sus habitaciones, su rostro refleja agotamiento y tormento. Sin ser consciente del daño que le estaba haciendo, Harry Potter, el hijo de los que fueron dos de sus mejores amigos, le ha dado una noticia que le ha dejado sin aliento._

_Desde que Harry se marchó, ha intentado varias veces comprobar si estaba en lo cierto. Pero nada. Nada… ¿Serían imaginaciones del muchacho? No está seguro de qué desea, si que tenga razón o que esté completamente equivocado. No obstante, Harry no puede equivocarse al afirmar que vio a Peter en el mapa, salvo que sus gafas no le sirvan en absoluto._

_Una vez en su habitación se siente todavía más ahogado que antes. En un acto de rabia y dolor da un manotazo sobre una caja y un cuadro que tiene sobre la cómoda; cuando éstos caen arrastran consigo otros objetos. Una parte de su cerebro dispara una alarma: no es normal que sea tan violento… Parece más bien que su otro yo, el hombre lobo en que se transforma en las noches de luna llena, está dominándolo. Y, ciertamente, se siente como un animal, como un animal atrapado, asustado, con su rabia como única defensa._

_Desde el mismo momento en que escuchó la revelación de Harry ha estado negándoselo. Ahora que el shock ha disminuido, la negación y el odio conviven en él. Pues aún no deja de pensar, de intentar convencerse de que todo es un error por parte de Harry. Sólo un error. Porque si no lo es… si no lo fuera…_

_Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por sus mejillas, acariciándolas, intentando darle un consuelo que nada ni nadie puede proporcionarle. Y decidido a tranquilizarse y a pensar serenamente, se dirige al cuarto de baño para enjuagarse el rostro antes que nada._

_Termina de secarse la cara y se queda allí, de pie, con la mirada posada en el espejo que se encuentra sobre el lavabo. Su mente comienza a viajar, yendo de unas ideas a otras, deteniéndose en unos recuerdos u otros._

---

Está en el salón del pisito que comparte con Sirius. Un ruido le llama la atención y cuando lo reconoce mira hacia la chimenea. Se trata de uno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que le pide permiso para ir hasta allí mediante polvos flú. Acepta mientras se pone en pie y, en los segundos que el hombre tarda en llegar, se preocupa pensando qué habrá pasado para que vayan a buscarle.

No tiene que esperar mucho para saberlo. Su compañero lo mira con triste expresión y le indica el sofá con una mano. No se opone, hace caso pues intuye que si no lo hace la noticia lo va a derrumbar.

-Remus… lo siento. Lo siento mucho: Lily y James Potter han muerto- pierde el aliento de golpe, lleva su mano hasta el reposabrazos y lo aprieta con fuerza.

Piensa que no puede ser cierto. ¡No! Y su segundo pensamiento es que ojalá estuviera Sirius allí, con él. Se pregunta si él ya se habrá enterado. Remus intenta serenarse un poco y cuando cree que lo ha conseguido, alza la mirada para encontrar la mirada del otro hombre.

-¿Dónde…?- deja la frase incompleta. Repentinamente, hablar parece casi imposible.

-En su casa.

Remus frunce el ceño y lo mira con desconfianza.

-¿¡Pero cómo…!?- empieza a reclamarle una explicación que, no obstante, el otro no puede darle.

-De momento no sabemos con exactitud cómo ha ocurrido. Sólo te puedo decir que fue el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y que el pequeño Potter- la voz del mago suena de repente algo diferente, igualmente emocionada, pero de otra forma-, Harry, salió con vida. Nadie se explica cómo pudo ocurrir, pero ¡sobrevivió al Avada de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado¡Y el Lord ha desaparecido!

Al oír esto, Remus siente de inmediato el corazón un poco menos oprimido. Pero la alegría de saber que al menos Harry salió con vida le alivia por poco tiempo. Aún no se explica cómo pudo llegar Voldemort hasta los Potter y conforme va pensando en diversas posibles respuestas para esa duda, éstas le van torturando.

Mientras él se concentra en pensar con la cabeza fría, la expresión del otro mago cambia. En cuanto se da cuenta, el miedo se apodera de Remus con más fuerza que antes: su compañero le observa con preocupación y compasión y comprende que aún tiene que anunciarle cosas peores.

-Han metido a Sirius en Azkaban. Le van a llevar a juicio por supuesto asesinato. Le acusan de haber matado a un grupo de muggles y a… y a tu otro amigo, Peter Pettigrew.

Remus mira con absoluta perplejidad a aquel hombre y, poco a poco, la cólera empieza a dominarle. Piensa que su compañero está equivocado, o que tal vez le está mintiendo. Desvía la mirada y la posa en la mesa, sin observarla realmente. Una vez más, se fuerza a mantener la calma. Tan solo consigue guardar los nervios dentro de él.

No quiere ver a nadie, ni que le vean a él. Quiere huir, olvidar, llorar, romper cosas, matar… lo que sea con tal de evitar el dolor que empieza a sentir. Por primera vez en su vida, desearía que esa noche hubiese luna llena para así ser un hombre lobo, un animal, para no sentir ni pensar en sus amigos, en Sirius, Peter, Lily y James.

Todo es tan… ¡tan horrible! E imposible. ¡¡Sirius no es un asesino!! No entiende qué ha pasado, ni cómo han llegado a esa estúpida conclusión, pero no puede ser cierto. Pronto se aclarará el asunto, piensa, intentando tranquilizarse. Por supuesto¡tiene que arreglarse aquella maldita situación!

Alza la cabeza y vuelve a enfrentar la mirada del otro miembro de la Orden. Se pone en pie y da un paso al frente. Sale de sus labios la siguiente frase como un mandato.

-Quiero ver a Dumbledore.

Como respuesta, su compañero niega con la cabeza.

-Tendrá que ser mañana. Esta noche se está encargando personalmente de Harry-suavizando la voz, repite lo que le dijo al principio-. ¡Lo siento, Remus¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Traga saliva e intenta controlar las emociones que vuelven a hostigarle. Su voz suena dura al preguntar:

-¿Contactará Dumbledore contigo?- el otro asiente y él pronuncia su última frase- Entonces dile que se ponga en contacto conmigo cuanto antes.

-Por supuesto- el hombre da un paso hacia él y por un momento parece que va a posar una mano sobre su hombro. Finalmente da varios pasos hacia la chimenea, mientras vuelve a decir-. Por supuesto. Cuídate, Remus.

Con la llamarada verde, queda solo en el salón, solo con sus pensamientos. Vuelve a tomar asiento en el sofá y apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas, enreda los dedos en su cabello y comienza a tironear de él.

James... y Lily. ¡¡Muertos!! Sin darse cuenta de lo que hace, comienza a negar con la cabeza, como si por hacerlo fuera menos cierto. ¡A manos del Señor Oscuro¿Cómo?, se pregunta Remus, casi deseando no saberlo nunca. ¿Y por qué¡¡Y el pequeño Harry está vivo!! Contra más lo piensa, entre tanto dolor y desesperación, menos considera que esa sea una buena noticia. Al fin y al cabo, huérfano con sólo un año, sus padres asesinados y él solo en un mundo en guerra. ¡Pobre niño!

Mas la mente de Remus se dirige inexorablemente hacia el padrino del bebé, Sirius Black. ¡¡Sirius, que ha sido encarcelado!!

-¡Sirius!- murmura, anonadado, aún en shock- Sirius…- y un sollozo se escapa de su garganta, siendo seguido casi de inmediato por unas lágrimas que ruedan por sus mejillas.

---

_Hoy me cuesta mirarme al espejo. Me siento morir de nuevo. Lo fuiste todo para mí: el impulsor de mis risas, el motivo por el que me sentía feliz, mi razón para vivir. Y aún así, pese a __todo__, dudé de ti. ¿Por qué?_

_Ahora todo da un giro nuevo, parece que lo que decían de ti no es cierto. Y sin embargo, los creí, al final lo hice. Continuamente he buscado mil excusas para ti para luego decirme que cambiaste en algún momento. Ensucié en mi mente tu nombre y tu recuerdo cuando las excusas no se sostenían. Confié en otros antes que en ti._

---

Su primer día en Hogwarts. Remus está asustado, pese a haber sido elegido para la casa de los valientes. En contadas ocasiones ha estado fuera de casa… Sus padres están dichosos desde que supieron que el director Dumbledore iba a dejar que estudiara allí pese a su condición. Pero él tiene miedo: a que se enteren, a que lo rechacen. Le aterra la idea de tener más adelante problemas, de llegar a hacer daño a algún otro estudiante.

Su padre le ha dicho que no se preocupe, que todo irá bien y que el director le ayudará si lo necesita. Mas él, aunque se siente feliz ante la posibilidad de aprender magia y relacionarse finalmente con otros niños, sigue teniendo miedo. Y su primer temor se refiere a cómo serán sus compañeros de curso y, especialmente, sus compañeros de habitación. ¿Llegarían algún día a descubrir su secreto? Ruega por que jamás ocurra.

Tras la cena de bienvenida, los alumnos de Gryffindor pertenecientes al primer curso siguen a sus prefectos hasta su Casa y, una vez allí, les indican cuáles serán sus dormitorios. A él le ha tocado compartir cuarto con otros tres niños. Cuando finalmente los cuatro entran para instalarse, uno de ellos se dirige a los demás, un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

-¡Así que este es nuestro dormitorio!- dice mientras gira la cabeza mirando en derredor- Bueno¡presentémonos! Yo me llamo Sirius Black y- da una palmada en el hombro del otro niño de cabellos oscuros- este es James Potter. En el tren nos tocó sentarnos en el mismo vagón.

El muchacho llamado James posa sus ojos marrones primero en él y luego en el otro chico, saludándoles con una sonrisa y un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Va a responder diciéndoles su nombre pero se le adelanta el chico regordete y de cabellos y ojos castaños, que se presenta como Peter Pettigrew.

Después, sus tres compañeros le miran y, nervioso y tímido, les dice su nombre: Remus Lupin. Acabadas las presentaciones, los cuatro comienzan a vaciar sus maletas, colocando sus cosas en los espacios que les corresponden. De tanto en tanto intercambian algunos comentarios entre sí, especialmente Black y Potter, que parecen amigos de toda la vida.

Remus no sabe qué habrán pensado de él los demás pero, por su parte, sus compañeros le parecen simpáticos. De vez en cuando, mientras organiza sus pertenencias, gira la cabeza para observar de reojo a los tres mientras no deja de preguntarse si finalmente podrá tener amigos.

---

_Rompo el espejo. No puedo mirar mi reflejo. Siento asco al verme…_

_Aún si todo se arregla, si se descubre la verdad, la verdad que hará de ti alguien libre, aún si vuelves a mi lado, ya nada será igual. Al menos¿me perdonarás?_

_Fui un necio. ¡Un maldito necio! Cuántos días, cuántas noches lloré, por mis amigos y por ti, pero sobre todo por mí. Llegué a pensar que era una víctima en esa guerra, que Lily y James habían corrido mejor suerte que yo. ¡¡Cuán imbécil fui!! Fue difícil para mi, pero ¿cómo sería para ti? Ahora pienso que quizás no fui quien más perdió._

---

Está hecho polvo. Apenas sí ha dormido y, además, esta última noche no ha sido totalmente afortunado y una nueva cicatriz se suma a su colección. En esta ocasión en su hombro derecho. Ni tan siquiera la cura que le ha hecho Madame Pomfrey esa mañana a primera hora será suficiente para evitarlo. Aunque la enfermera es excelente y gracias a ella ya casi nunca le quedan marcas.

Ser un licántropo es horrible, transformarse por las noches es doloroso, más aún al no ser todavía un adulto. Por que su cuerpo pasa a ser el de un hombre lobo adulto aún cuando él es apenas un adolescente. Así, mientras sus piernas y brazos se transmutan en patas y zarpas y su boca se alarga hasta convertirse en un hocico, su piel se estira y siente que va a reventar. No, no es agradable.

Remus se sienta en la cama y echando un vistazo a su alrededor comprueba que ninguno de sus compañeros de cuarto está allí. Con un suspiro, se desliza hasta el suelo y se coloca las zapatillas. Va hasta el baño y cierra tras él. Para cuando toma el pomo entre sus dedos para abrir la puerta y salir, oye voces que provienen del dormitorio. La primera frase que entiende la pronuncia Peter.

-¿Y nuestro compañero el licántropo?

Se congela en una milésima de segundo. Un "¡Auch!" se escucha casi al instante, tal vez porque a Peter alguno de sus amigos le ha golpeado por bocazas. Mas Remus ya no atiende a lo que puedan decir. ¡Han descubierto su secreto! Finalmente sus compañeros de cuarto, sus amigos, se han enterado y él tendrá que irse… hacer las maletas y dejar el colegio. Siente un nudo en la garganta que le daña, pero decide enfrentar todo aquello cuanto antes.

Enjuagándose la solitaria lágrima que descansa en la esquina de uno de sus ojos, aspira aire un par de veces y por último abre la puerta. Nada más salir, mira con serenidad aparente a sus tres compañeros. James y Peter están sentados en sus respectivas camas, Sirius, en cambio, está apoyado en uno de los postes de la de James. Los tres pares de ojos se posan en él y va a hablar cuando se le adelanta Sirius.

-¡Ey, Remus!- exclama éste, que da un par de pasos hacia él, sosteniendo en sus manos algo envuelto en una servilleta. Se detiene cuando está a medio metro de él y con una de sus manos aparta un trozo de tela- Tu desayuno, amigo.

Con cierto desconcierto, Remus observa primero la sonrisa de Sirius y luego los bollos que le ha traído, como otros días. Días en los que al volver de su transformación se tendía en la cama y se quedaba dormido hasta la hora del almuerzo y ellos le subían algo de comer. Y ahora… ahora no entiende nada. Traga saliva y baja la mirada. Niega con la cabeza mientras habla:

-Sé que os habéis enterado de lo mío- armándose de valor alza la mirada hacia Sirius, justo a tiempo para ver como éste gira la cabeza y mira con reproche a Peter. Por lo que Remus dirige su mirada hacia James, que se levanta en ese momento de la cama y le observa a su vez-. ¿Se lo habéis dicho ya al director Dumbledore?

-No- ahora es James quien agita la cabeza de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha. Parece extrañado y Remus no comprende por qué.

-Bien, entonces iré yo a hablar con él- y pasando al lado de Sirius, sin echarle un vistazo siquiera, se dirige hacia su armario, dispuesto a vestirse para luego ir al despacho del director.

Pero una de las manos de Sirius se cierra entorno a su brazo, deteniéndole. Sin embargo es James el que le pregunta:

-¿A qué te refieres, Remus?

Aún agarrado por Sirius, el muchacho responde con voz ligeramente trémula. Como no desea darle problemas al director revelando que este lo sabía todo desde el principio, opta por no ser completamente sincero.

-Voy a ver al director y… a decirle lo que soy.

-Querrás decir que vas a ir al despacho del director para decirle que lo hemos descubierto- tercia Sirius, y Remus gira la cabeza hacia él con los ojos bien abiertos. El chico de ojos azules se ríe al ver su sorpresa-. Vamos, Remus¿¡cómo pretendes que nos creamos que Dumbledore no sabe nada!? De todas formas- añade mientras le suelta, y su tono de voz es más ligero ahora-, no hace falta que vayas a verle.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se asusta ante esas palabras y mira a sus otros compañeros- ¿Ya lo sabe todo el Colegio?

-¡Para nada! De hecho, creo que ningún alumno aparte de nosotros se ha enterado. Ni se enterarán- dice James, fijando sus ojos en él-. Remus, eres nuestro amigo. No tenemos ningún problema con que seas un hombre lobo y, desde luego, no vamos a traicionarte.

-¡Claro que no!- asiente Peter.

Y Remus observa a este último que está serio, luego a James que le sonríe afablemente y finalmente a Sirius, que mantiene una expresión un tanto divertida. Y atónito y aún incrédulo, les pregunta:

-¿De verdad¿No diréis nada a nadie?

Percibe como el gesto de Sirius cambia, suavizándose su mirada.

-¡Desde luego que no! Ya te lo ha dicho James, eres nuestro amigo, lobito o no.

Y Remus los vuelve a mirar, de uno en uno, con sus ojos color miel bien abiertos, como si nunca los hubiera visto. Un calorcito acaba de nacer en su estómago y va extendiéndose, una sensación extraña pero agradable. Emocionado, agradecido y aún confuso, empieza a tartamudear.

-Yo… yo… Gracias, de veras. No…

James comienza a reír suavemente y casi al instante es acompañado por Peter. Y Sirius, que no está muy acostumbrado a las emociones de este tipo, carraspea y tiende sus brazos hacia Remus.

-Bueno¿vas a comer?

Tras unos segundos, Remus le sonríe ampliamente, con una sonrisa que había perdido hacía años. Cogiendo uno de los bollos, le da las gracias a Sirius, que le mira atónito.

---

_Sostengo por unos momentos un trozo del espejo roto. Siento la tentación de acabar con todo. Sin embargo, no puedo fallarte de nuevo._

_Si eres inocente, antes que nada he de verte libre, saber que finalmente se te hace justicia. Mas al pensar esto me siento sucio, pues aunque nunca lo dijera, pese a que te defendiera a menudo, en silencio te condené como los demás._

_No sé dónde quedó mi amor por ti. Cuando las dudas llegaron, quedó claro: no fui una buena pareja… Aún cuando te amé con locura. El amor no fue suficiente._

---

Se despierta y, aún con los ojos cerrados, estudia el ambiente que le rodea. No oye ningún ruido salvo el viento silbando y golpeando los cristales de las ventanas: ni pasos, ni agua corriendo, ni voces, ni ronquidos. Por lo que supone que, aún cuando en esta ocasión todos se acostaron al amanecer, de nuevo es él el último en despertar.

Atrae un poco más sus rodillas hacia su pecho y comienza a pensar en la noche anterior. Finalmente, tras un par de años de estudio e intentos fallidos, Sirius y James consiguieron dar con la clave para transformarse en animagos. Y esa noche ha sido la primera en la que lo han acompañado durante sus horas como licántropo.

Como siempre le pasa, no recuerda con claridad lo ocurrido mientras fue un hombre lobo, pero sí que rondan su mente ciertos momentos. Y a sus labios acude una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa de pura felicidad, ya que sus amigos no sufrieron daño alguno, pudieron contenerle e hicieron que sus horas como hombre lobo fueran menos tormentosas de lo que habían sido nunca.

Súbitamente, la puerta del dormitorio es abierta. Remus se lleva un pequeño susto y su corazón empieza a quejarse latiendo con fuerza. Aún no se ha tranquilizado del todo cuando escucha a alguien llamándolo. Le parece que se trata de Sirius.

-¿Remus?

Aún cansado y atontado por el sueño, decide hacerse el dormido para que no le hagan levantarse y así poder seguir descansando un rato más. El sonido de unos pasos le indica que alguien se acerca a su cama. Nuevamente pronuncian su nombre; ante la insistencia, se plantea responder, no obstante el cansancio gana la partida y queda callado.

De repente, Remus nota algo en el pelo. Se extraña al reconocer… ¡una caricia! La palma de una mano roza sus cabellos, unos dedos acarician algunos de sus mechones. Casi de inmediato, esos dedos se dirigen hacia su frente donde leve, muy levemente, se deslizan, retirándose casi de inmediato.

La sorpresa le ha espabilado lo suficiente como para saber que no es un sueño. Aunque la situación tenga algo de irreal. El chico que le ha acariciado le llama en voz no muy alta. Efectivamente, es Sirius, piensa Remus.

-Remus¿me oyes?- éste no responde- Supongo que no. Debes de estar muy cansado tras lo de anoche- queda en silencio por un instante y Remus cree que no le va a decir nada más y que se va ir. Se equivoca-… ¡Fue toda una experiencia! Aunque lo cierto es que fue… doloroso. Oírte gritar y luego aullar de ese modo- la voz del moreno se altera ligeramente, pero Remus lo nota- y… y ver cómo te transformabas… ¡Sentí tanta impotencia! Al verte sufrir. ¡Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada!

De nuevo, Sirius calla. En cuanto a Remus, ya ha comenzado a arrepentirse de haber fingido estar dormido. Teme que Sirius siga hablando y sobre todo lo que pueda decir. Se siente culpable por estar oyendo cosas que supuestamente no debería saber. Por lo pronto, está sorprendido por lo que acaba de explicar su amigo. Aunque, bien pensado, ver a alguien convirtiéndose en licántropo no debe de ser muy agradable. Más aún si es tu amigo y es la primera vez que lo presencias.

Sirius vuelve a hablar, esta vez sus primeras palabras son apenas un murmullo, como si hablara consigo mismo.

-Jamás pensé que amar pudiera acarrear tanto dolor y tanta angustia. En verdad, cada día entiendo mejor a James… Y, lo más increíble¡siento envidia de él! James al menos tiene el valor de intentar conquistar a Lily, de seguir insistiendo aún cuando ella procura ignorarlo o le manda a freír espárragos cuando se pone pesado. Y yo ¡soy incapaz de sugerirte lo más mínimo, aún cuando eres mi amigo!

¿Perdón? Esa es la frase que Remus pronunciaría si no fuera porque en teoría está dormido. Tampoco tiene mucho tiempo para meditar las palabras de Sirius ya que éste continúa platicando.

-No obstante, tal vez sea precisamente por eso. Porque si te lo dijera y tú no me correspondieras¿qué pasaría? No quisiera perder tu amistad…- Sirius deja escapar un fuerte suspiro- ¡Por Merlín, te prometo que no sé qué hacer¡¡Me traes loco, Moony!!- acaba susurrando- ¡Desde hace años! Y sin embargo, pasa el tiempo y se me hace más difícil comportarme sólo como un ami…

Se escucha un ruido y Sirius calla de inmediato. Peter y James entran en el cuarto, charlando a media voz, aún así Remus alcanza a enterarse cuando James pregunta a Sirius si él sigue dormido.

-Mmmm, ehh, sí- balbucea el chico de ojos azules y Remus lo imagina esquivando las miradas de sus amigos. Añade otra frase, ahora con un tono normal-. Aún no despertó. Venga- mientras habla en voz baja, Sirius se dirige hacia la puerta-, vayámonos. Dejémosle dormir al menos media hora más.

La puerta se cierra tras los tres chicos y el silencio cae en el dormitorio. Como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda, Remus se incorpora de un brinco. Definitivamente, sin importar lo que Sirius o él quisieran, ya no va a poder conciliar el sueño.

---

_Arreglo el espejo. Decido mantenerme en pie, ser el Gryffindor que hace años dejé de ser. Porque no puedo comportarme por más tiempo como un egoísta: aunque quiera desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra, he de estar para ti._

_Buscaré al verdadero culpable, lo encontraré por ti. Por ti, que has vivido por años un tormento que no merecías. Y cuando halle al traidor el mundo entero tendrá que reconocer tu inocencia y ¡quedarás libre! Y entonces… tal vez entonces nos volvamos a encontrar. Podría ayudarte al principio… Y…_

_No sé qué sentiré cuando te vuelva a ver. Porque te veré de nuevo, estoy decidido._

---

Hace un día excelente y los merodeadores han decidido salir del castillo para ir a sentarse bajo algún árbol donde estudiar, leer o charlar. Acaban de llegar a los terrenos cuando…

-¡Remus!- éste se gira para ver quién le llama y se encuentra con Lily Evans caminando hacia él a paso ligero. Nada más llegar, la chica comienza a explicarle- Tengo que hablar conti…

-Hola a ti también, Evans- la interrumpe Sirius, acompañando sus palabras con un movimiento de mano. El moreno se sitúa al lado de Remus; James y Peter quedan detrás de ellos dos.

-Mmm- murmura Lily por toda respuesta, echando un rápido vistazo a Sirius y a los otros dos chicos. Regresando su atención a Remus, pregunta:- ¿Por qué no damos un paseo por el lago mientras?

Remus se vuelve hacia sus amigos y se arrepiente casi de inmediato. Tanto James como Sirius le miran con cierta acusación implícita en sus miradas. Pero ¡qué demonios!, razona el chico de ojos color miel, si Lily quiere o tiene que charlar con él, pues no se va a negar.

-Ejem, sí, claro. Bien, sí. Vamos- la coge por la muñeca y jala de ella para hacerla andar. No obstante, se le ocurre que el que toque a Lily no debe de ser muy bien visto por James por lo que la suelta con rapidez, como si quemara.

-Joder, una que no saluda y otro que no se despide- se queja por lo bajo Sirius, pero Remus alcanza a escucharlo.

-Tal para cual- murmura Peter. Comentario poco afortunado, como comprende al instante el muchacho- ¡Auch! Jooo, James- gimotea.

Remus deja de oír a sus amigos y empieza a atender a Lily que le comenta varios asuntos relacionados con su Casa. No por nada ambos son los prefectos de Gryffindor. Llegan al lago y lo van bordeando lentamente; de tanto en tanto Lily y él dirigen su mirada al castaño bajo el cual han tomado asiento Peter, Sirius y James.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, terminan de comentar los asuntos de Gryffindor y dan media vuelta para regresar hasta donde están los demás merodeadores. Cuando se encuentran lo suficientemente cerca, Lily y Remus descubren que, cómo no, los chicos no les quitan los ojos de encima.

-Tus amigos son irritantes. ¿Por qué no dejan de mirarnos?- refunfuña ella.

Remus sonríe y alza las cejas mientras la observa. Sin necesidad de mediar palabra, Lily comprende qué pasa por la cabeza de Remus.

-Sé en qué estás pensando. Y me voy a vengar diciéndote que si James nos mira por que está celoso, no es el único.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le pregunta el chico, pese a que cree saber la respuesta.

-Fíjate en la cara de Sirius, tiene una expresión casi idéntica a la de James. Con gusto me echaría una maldición- su voz suena divertida.

Remus la mira con los ojos muy abiertos y empieza a enrojecer hasta que el rojo de sus mejillas rivaliza con el del cabello de la chica. Nervioso, echa un vistazo a Sirius y, aunque aún están bastante lejos del grupo, nota que éste los observa con el rostro serio.

-Quizás no lo haya hecho de momento porque supuestamente le gusto a su amigo- añade Lily.

-Sin el supuestamente- la corrige Remus-. James está enamorado de ti.

-Sí, sí lo que tú digas- la joven desestima lo que él le dice moviendo la mano en el aire, como si espantara una mosca-. Como sea, son insoportables.

-En realidad son buenos chicos- los defiende él.

Su amiga lo mira con una mezcla de incredulidad y diversión.

Remus comprende a Lily, desde luego que sí. No por nada conoce a esos tres mejor aún que ella. Piensa sobre todo en Sirius, al que oyó decir que lo amaba para a los pocos meses poner al descubierto su secreto sólo por gastar una broma a un enemigo. No obstante, recuerda también el momento en que se disculpó, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión realmente atormentada.

-En serio- insiste Remus, su rostro tornándose grave-. Ciertamente a veces se comportan como niños y se pasan de la raya. Pero son muy buenos amigos. Ellos, de la misma manera que tú, me aceptaron como un igual cuando muchos otros me hubieran rechazado, menospreciado y temido. No son perfectos, sin embargo, no podría hallar mejores amigos.

Quedan un momento en silencio, Remus dándole vueltas al hecho de que todos los meses, en las noches de luna llena, los tres chicos le acompañan como animagos, sin importarles que al día siguiente haya clases y tengan que acudir sin haber dormido. Lily eso no lo sabe, como no lo sabe nadie.

Remus gira la cabeza hacia la joven de cabellos rojos cuando ésta posa una de sus manos en uno de sus brazos y se lo aprieta levemente en señal de apoyo.

-Sé que no son tan malos- reconoce finalmente la pelirroja-… Aún así, a veces me pregunto cómo puedes ser amigo de ese trío.

Están ya a unos pocos metros del mencionado grupo. Se detienen y se vuelven hacia el otro para terminar la conversación. Remus le dirige en este momento una mirada entre sorprendida y pensativa.

-¡Qué curioso!- exclama en voz baja y su amiga le observa como si buscara en su rostro una aclaración para esas palabras- Para serte sincero, en más de una ocasión me he preguntado todo lo contrario. Quiero decir, ellos son tan distintos a mí, tan alegres,…

Los ojos de Lily se abren mucho y suelta una exclamación. Sus siguientes palabras suenan como una regañina.

-¡Pero qué dices! Eres una gran persona. Eres bueno, responsable y también divertido. Si algún día decidieras comenzar una relación con Sirius, este sería muy afortunado.

Una vez más, Remus se sonroja. Y el saber que sus amigos tienen los ojos puestos en ellos no le ayuda a controlarse. Lily se mordisquea por un momento el labio inferior, intentando contenerte, aunque no aguanta ni cinco segundos: comienza a reírse.

-¡Ohh, Remus!- empieza ella con tono meloso y él pone cara de susto enseguida, imaginándose lo que viene- Estás tan mono cuando te sonrojas- se ríe de nuevo y, acercándose a él para hablarle al oído, añade-. No me extraña que Sirius se haya fijado en ti.

Y se separa con una gran sonrisa. A Remus hasta le duelen las mejillas debido al calor que está sintiendo, también siente cómo al menos dos pares de ojos le taladran la cabeza. Opta por no mirar mientras le suplica a la joven:

-Lily¡¡no eches más leña al fuego!!

-Bueno- dice ella con tono ligero, dando un paso hacia un lado-, yo regreso al Colegio.

-¡¡No!!- exclama Remus, deteniéndola con un gesto- Yo… ¡me voy contigo!

-¿Y eso no es echarle más leña al fuego?- le pregunta Lily alzando una ceja.

Pero Remus ya ha comenzado a andar en dirección al castillo. Ella le alcanza rápidamente y justo entonces les llega una voz, la de Sirius:

-¡¡Remus¿¡Pero a dónde vas!?- grita.

Mientras hace un gesto con la mano, Remus responde también en voz alta, sin detenerse ni mirar siquiera a sus amigos:

-Luego os veo en el comedor.

Y se aleja, con Lily, él rojo aún y ella riéndose con ganas.

---

_Vuelvo a mirarme al espejo. Resuelto a ser sincero, pienso en el pasado. Aunque duela, aunque destroce._

_Recordando, no obstante, me pregunto si mis dudas no fueron culpa de los dos. No pretendo con ello disculparme. Mas en aquellos últimos meses, pese a que a diario veía amor en tus ojos, también distinguía en ellos cierto recelo. Quizá por eso creí tan fácilmente las injurias contra ti. Porque me ocultabas algo y lo notaba._

_¿Llegaste tú a dudar de mí? Hoy supongo que sí, que era por eso que me veías de tanto en tanto tan serio, con suspicacia, con preocupación. Mas no te culpo. ¿Cómo podría? Lo mío ha sido peor…_

---

-Tan, tan, ta, tan. Tan, tan, ta, tan. Nara, de nara, de nara, de na…- Sirius tararea sin parar la marcha nupcial. Peter, James y Remus empiezan a aborrecerla.

-James se va a casar. James se va a casar. Pobre de Lily que lo tendrá que aguantar…- vuelve a cantar. De tanto en tanto cambia la letra.

-Sirius…- lo llama Remus.

El moreno de ojos azules está dando vueltas por la habitación, toqueteando ahora esto ahora aquello y parándose de vez en cuando frente a la ventana para mirar fuera. No responde sino que sigue canturreando, por lo que el joven de ojos color miel insiste.

-¡Sirius!- hay un tono de advertencia en su voz.

Al fin Sirius se calla, detiene sus pasos y posa su mirada, interrogante, en Remus.

-Baja y sal al jardín. Los invitados deben de estar a punto de llegar. Cuando se presenten los primeros, llévalos hasta el salón y sube a avisarnos. Entonces bajaremos los cuatro para recibirlos y enseñarles los asientos que les corresponden mientras Lily termina de arreglarse.

-Pero…- empieza a quejarse Sirius, cuyo ceño se ha ido frunciendo más y más desde que Remus comenzó a darle esas instrucciones.

-Anda, Sirius. Por favor- ahora es James el que habla, mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo, por el que en este instante no siente mucha simpatía.

Mirando con resentimiento a James y Remus, el joven se gira para salir del dormitorio refunfuñando. A través del espejo, James busca la mirada de Remus y sonriendo de lado le dice:

-Gracias, Moony. Estaba a punto de lanzarle un hechizo. O más bien una maldición.

Peter se ríe y Remus por su parte niega con la cabeza. Un segundo después, éste último reconoce la verdad.

-Yo también estaba dispuesto a hacerlo...

Bastantes horas después, los pocos invitados que quedan están divididos en pequeños grupos; se dedican a charlar o a picotear la comida que se encuentra en la mesa principal. Hace ya un rato que la pista de baile quedó vacía, si bien aún sigue sonando música.

Remus está sentado a una mesa junto con la recién casada Lily Potter y los Longbottom, Alice y Frank, amigos y compañeros de la Orden del Fénix. Alice está contando una anécdota del día de su boda cuando Remus ve que Sirius se acerca a ellos.

-¡Remus, amor mío!- tras proferir esto, consigue también la atención de las tres personas que están sentadas con su pareja.

Se acerca con una amplia sonrisa en los labios y una copa de vino a medio acabar en su mano izquierda. Aún no ha alcanzado la mesa en la que se encuentran cuando le hace un gesto a Remus, invitándole a ir hacia él. Con una disculpa, Remus se levanta y se dirige hacia Sirius.

-Padfoot¡estás borracho!- le reprende nada más llegar a su lado. Le quita la copa y la deja en la mesa más cercana.

-No, Remus, no estoy borracho- declara, muy convencido- ¡Sólo feliz! Mis mejores amigos se han casado, estoy con el hombre al que amo y…

-Y por mucho que lo niegues estás borracho. Deberíamos irnos. De todas formas ya casi terminó la fiesta- echa un vistazo a su alrededor-. Apenas sí quedamos unos doce o quince.

-No, no, no. ¡No podemos marcharnos aún! Venga, baila conmigo Moony.

Al mismo tiempo en que se lo dice, Sirius agarra a su novio por la muñeca y lo arrastra hasta la pista de baile. Una vez en ésta, lo rodea con sus brazos. En ese momento, Remus decide vigilar los pies de su pareja, no vaya a ser que le pise.

No conformándose al parecer con bailar, el joven de cabellos tan negros como su apellido comienza a canturrear, desafinando bastante, la canción que está sonando. Cuando tras un giro le mira y mueve la cabeza mientras canta, Remus se echa a reír. Al escucharlo, Sirius deja de cantar y le sonríe de una manera que no comprende. Padfoot suelta un suspiro y le pregunta:

-Moony¿sabes cuándo me enamoré de ti?

La pregunta le sorprende, mas, frunciendo el ceño, responde negando con la cabeza. Realmente nunca se lo ha dicho. Por su parte, enamorarse de Sirius había sido algo gradual. No fue un flechazo, ni ningún acontecimiento concreto lo que provocó que empezara a amarlo. Sencillamente se fue enamorando de él día a día. De hecho, intentó negárselo durante tanto tiempo que no sabía cuándo fue completamente consciente de que quería a Sirius como algo más que un amigo.

-Fue en tercero- le explica Sirius-, el día en que te enteraste de que sabíamos que eras un licántropo... En verdad, siempre sentí curiosidad por ti. No era sólo el hecho de que desaparecieras varios días al mes. No. Principalmente me intrigaba tu sonrisa.

Al decir esto último, acaricia con el pulgar los labios de Remus y los ojos de éste se fijan en los azules de Sirius.

-A tu risa… le faltaba algo. Tus sonrisas eran sinceras, pero nunca completas. No sé explicarlo. La cuestión es que eras un misterio para mí y deseaba descifrarte.

Remus no sabe si reírse o invitarle a que se calle. Lo que dice es tan extraño…

-Decididamente, estás tomado- murmura.

La canción que han estado bailando llega a su fin en ese momento, dejando paso a otra.

-Cuando finalmente en tercero comprendimos qué ocultabas, creí que el embrujo, esa fascinación que ejercías sobre mí aún sin saberlo había llegado a su fin. Me equivoqué- vuelve a sonreírle, sus ojos emprenden la tarea de estudiar su rostro-. Tan solo unos diez días después descubriste que nosotros conocíamos tu secreto. Te hicimos ver que no teníamos ningún problema con ello y para cuando nos creíste, sonreíste como nunca te había visto hacerlo. Una sonrisa de verdad, completa. Y me dejaste KO. Comprendí de inmediato que ya no importaba si no suponías un misterio, jamás me cansaría de esa sonrisa.

-Borracho eres encantador.

-Y sobrio también, Moony- le acaricia la mejilla izquierda, trazando con el dedo índice una de las cicatrices que le marcan.

Ambos se acercan más al otro, uniendo sus labios en un beso. Cuando se separan, se dan cuenta de que ya no son los únicos bailando, a un lado tienen a Alice y Frank, a otro a los recién casados.

-¿Aún crees que la fiesta está por terminar?- se ríe Sirius.

-No- admite Remus-, me parece que todavía le queda un rato.

---

_Hoy, mientras observo mi reflejo en el espejo, lo veo todo con otros ojos.__¡¡Maldita guerra, que todo se llevó!!_

_No tuvimos suerte, no. Lo tuvimos todo y lo perdimos en una sola noche: la vida, la libertad y el amor. Y ahora sólo quedan amargos recuerdos, que fueron felices en su momento, pero que la culpa y el dolor convierten en tormento._

_¡Malditas sean las guerras! El precio que tuvimos que pagar en aquella no fue el que creía: fue mucho más alto. Y nuestro amor, mi amor por ti, no estuvo a la altura._

---

Remus está solo en el dormitorio, se encuentra triste: ayer comenzó su último curso y sabe que antes de que se de cuenta su vida en Hogwarts habrá acabado. ¡Cuánto cambiará todo para él! Se tendrá que separar de muchos de sus amigos y…

Una lechuza entra en el cuarto por la única ventana que se encuentra abierta y se posa en la mesilla de Remus, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. El chico desata el sobre que trae, extrañado al recibir una carta nada más empezar el curso. Se da cuenta de que en el sobre, además de su nombre, hay escrito algo más. Mientras la lechuza se va, él se dedica a leer.

"Querido Remus. Demasiados años en silencio. Tal vez podría contenerme por más tiempo, pero considero que mereces saberlo."

Reconoce la letra y rápidamente abre la carta y comienza a leer su contenido.

"Tus ojos del mismo color, pero más dulces, que la miel. Tu sonrisa, más misteriosa que la de la Gioconda. Esas son las dos cosas que me enamoraron de ti junto con tu forma de ser.

Te deseo, te admiro y te amo. Quiero despertar todos los días a tu lado. Ser tu sombra. Serlo todo para ti. De ti, Remus, tan solo ansío lo que tú ya posees de mí. Tu amigo, Sirius.

PD: Sé que a veces cuesta ser sincero… que pese a que seamos Gryffindors también sentimos miedo; aún así, te pido que si me correspondes seas sincero y te arriesgues. Yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo."

Para cuando termina la lectura, el corazón le late con fuerza. Ya no está triste, sino nervioso, confuso, etc. Repasa sobre y carta, una y otra vez. Van pasando los segundos y no sabe qué hacer.

Se pone en pie, da varias vueltas por el dormitorio. Se siente atrapado. Dirige sus pasos hacia una de las ventanas y desde allí observa el lago, los árboles, el cielo… Ha de tomar una decisión, lo entiende, le asusta. Como Sirius menciona en su carta.

Al pensar esto, ve salir precisamente a éste por la puerta principal del castillo, como si hubiera sido convocado con un Accio. A los dos segundos, se aleja de la ventana y se precipita hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

-¡¡Sirius!!- grita Remus cuando está a punto de alcanzar a su compañero de cuarto junto al lago.

El moreno detiene sus pasos y se vuelve. Remus llega a su lado en unos segundos y aunque quiere, no consigue articular palabra porque le falta el aliento tras la carrera en pos de Sirius. Así que, sonriendo de lado, éste es el primero en hablar.

-No esperaba verte tan pronto- sus ojos azules lo estudian con inquietud.

Remus, por su parte, mira a su amigo con los ojos bien abiertos, sin saber qué decirle ahora que lo tiene delante.

-Vale- pronuncia finalmente.

-¿Qué?- le pregunta Sirius, frunciendo el ceño. Al no adivinar a qué se refiere, insiste- Vale… ¿qué?

-Que me arriesgo- intenta explicarse Remus, sintiéndose un inútil porque no sabe cómo hacerlo. Y quizás precisamente por eso, termina soltando todo de golpe-. ¡Que te quiero, por Merlín! Que estoy muerto de miedo, pero te quiero.

-Ohh- murmura Sirius. Y se queda callado, sorprendido.

Remus, que de repente no conoce la palabra paciencia, se irrita al no ver reacción alguna en Sirius y agarrando la corbata de éste, jala de ella para atraerlo hacia él y le planta un beso. Apenas un roce. Sin embargo, nada más separarse de él, vuelve a acortar las distancias y lo besa de nuevo.

En esta ocasión, Sirius responde y el miedo que estaba sintiendo Remus desaparece. Siente algo extraño en el pecho… como si el corazón se le expandiera. Las piernas le tiemblan. Con todo, nunca en su vida se ha sentido tan bien.

Se separan para tomar aire y entonces Remus murmura unas palabras que hacen reír a Sirius.

-Creo que un perrito y un lobo pueden hacer buena pareja… ¿Tú no?

FIN.

Jajajaa¡se acabó! Un one-shot largito, creo. ;P

Al escribir este fic lo pasé tanto mal (en realidad¡pasé una angustia…! ;D) como divinamente; pude probar cosas que en ninguno de mis fics anteriores pude hacer y eso fue muy agradable. Así que en general estoy satisfecha (aunque la maldita última frase… ¬¬). Ya tan sólo me queda desear que hayan disfrutado leyendo esta locura.

¡Gracias por leer!

Y, como dirían los protagonistas de este fic¡TRAVESURA REALIZADA!

... Meiko-Malfoy.


End file.
